


drawer

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Fluff, Found Family, and needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Buck has a drawer full of things.Chris takes a look and makes him cry.
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	drawer

**Author's Note:**

> 5!
> 
> This one is kind of linked with number 4 ‘roots’ in my mind so there’s that!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Accumulating material items is another thing that’s hard to do, when moving around a lot.

Buck made sure to keep at least one thing from each place he ‘lived’. He now keeps them all in a drawer, a reminder of the memories he made.

Chris finds them one day, taking out each one and asking for the stories behind them. Buck tells them, smiling as he does.

Until Chris asks to put something of his in the drawer, “so that when you leave, you will always remember me!”

Buck’s heart breaks.

“I found you, buddy! I’m never gonna leave you!”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
